Broken Memory
by theanimeotakugirl
Summary: RichterxEmil yaoi that will try and follow the Richter Sidequest story line. SPOILER WARNING IN LATER CHAPTERS!
1. First Friend

Hooray! Another fanfic! I just beat Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World and was overjoyed by the obvious pairing between Emil and Richter. I mean, RichterxAster works, but you don't have enough meat to go on, you know? So, i hope you enjoy this. :D

* * *

"Swear allegiance to Lloyd the Great right now!" the two boys yelled at the blond boy. The sixteen year old cowered before the two taller, stronger boys at the foot of the statue of Lloyd in the recently rebuilt town of Luin. The blond didn't know what to say, if he swore allegiance, he would be going against all that he believed in but it would save him some grief. If he stood up for his beliefs, then he would be beaten up, just as he was every day by everyone around him. His aunt, his uncle, the mayor, the entire town of Luin abused him in one way or another.

There was a reason the blond hated Lloyd; he massacred the entire city of Palmacosta and killed his parents without reason. How could he forgive and swear allegiance to someone who had hurt him so deeply? His home was gone in a fire, his parents were killed without reason, he was left an orphan. Because of Lloyd, he had to stay with his aunt and uncle, who hated him viciously. His uncle beat him hard with words and fists and his belt, his aunt often sent him to bed without super after not feeding him much, if at all, during the day. She usually had him stay in his room or stay outside where she didn't have to deal with him.

"I… I swear allegiance to Lloyd the Great…" he whispered, looking down at the ground and hoping that would satisfy the bullies.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," one of them sneered.

"I swear allegiance to Lloyd the Great…" he said louder, squirming back into the cool, marble base of the fountain. He was hoping they'd leave him alone so he could continue life in quiet solitude.

"We want the whole town to hear," they sneered, pulling him to his feet and slapping him across the face.

"You think Lloyd is a hero, but he's not! He destroyed Palmacosta, he's a cold-blooded murder."

"We heard that. So that's how you really feel."

"No… that's not what I meant…"

They pushed him to the ground, getting ready to pummel him.

"Get lost," said an unfamiliar voice, a deeper voice that commanded attention. It was full of anger and confidence. It possessed the tone of one who knew justice. It came from a stranger with long red hair and glasses. He had an almost sexy librarian look about him, but he wasn't frail, he had power under his long trench coat. It was evident in his biceps that seemed to bulge slightly under his sleeves as he crossed his arms, glaring down at the two boys through glasses that picked up the glare of the sun so they couldn't see his vibrant green eyes. He helped the blond up from the ground, looking at him with an almost gentleness, but resumed his angry look when he gazed at the two boys. They took off, not wanting to feel the wrath of this intimidating man.

"You… you are…"

"W-what…?"

The male looked at him intently. "Never mind. You know, you should stand up for yourself."

The blond couldn't say anything, watching the male walk off towards the other side of town, envying the confident swagger the male had that he didn't. He felt bad, having not thanked him for his kindness. He stood, brushing himself off and resolving to find him and thank him for his kindness. He searched the town, looking for the red-head.

In his search he heard a howl, which frightened him, but made him curious as to what was going on. He pushed his curiosity aside, returning to his mission of finding his "hero."

He found the male near the statue of Raine, one of Lloyd the Great's companions who apparently helped the town somehow. He didn't particularly care how, not being a great history student nor being a fan of Lloyd.

He looked up at the male

The red-head cast him a side-long look. "What is it?"

"I… um…" he faltered, looking at the ground and trying to make himself smaller. His shoulders hunched, his hands hid behind his back, his face which was already a slight shade of pink, was quickly becoming red.

"If you have nothing to say, then I've got something to ask you," the male said gruffly.

"Um… okay…" came the timid reply.

"They tell me your name is Emil. Well Emil, have you seen a girl with a red jewel on her forehead?"

"N-no…"

"Are you nervous?"

"Um…" Emil looked at the ground, almost as if he were hoping it would swallow him up.

"Hm… 'Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality.'"

"Huh?" The words caught Emil off-guard.

"Someone with a few screws loose said that a long time ago." The red-head chuckled, almost as if he were remembering someone or something. "When you didn't swear your allegiance to Lloyd, didn't you feel courage welling up inside you? People who run away or too cowardly to stand up for themselves are dogs. Or even worse. Are you a dog or a man, Emil?"

"I'm… um…" He certainly felt like a dog, the way the male described them, but those words he said, the ones about courage, if he could use those…

"… Try your best to be a man, Emil." With that, the red-head left, leaving Emil to ponder over what he just heard.

"Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality…" he liked the sound of them. As he turned to leave to go back to his home, he heard a howl, a long howl that seemed to be calling to him. He'd heard it a couple times before, but it seemed more urgent every time. It sounded like it was coming from the dry lakebed.

"If I go… Uncle Alba would scold me…" his will faltered, but then he thought of his new mantra about courage and resolved to go.

On the way, he encountered his uncle, who swore at him and told him to go home, then revealed to the guards that there were monsters in the lakebed. He ran off to gather more men to counter the increased monster activity. Once again, Emil's will falterd, but the red-head's words encouraged him.

"I'm not a dog," he almost growled out, running off to the lakebed to find the source of that urgent call.

Unfortunately for poor Emil, as he entered the dry lakebed of Lake Sinoa, he was attacked by a bear. Fear overtook him, and he asked it to not hurt him. But the bear lashed out and scratched him across the chest with its sharp claws. It was a light wound but Emil knew then he'd have to defend himself. He pulled out his sword and began awkwardly attacking. It was apparent he rarely handled a sword, if he even did. He seemed to be too gentle a soul to do so.

He seemed to be making little progress against the bear, but it seemed to be doing plenty to him. It finally knocked a battered Emil to the ground, who pleaded feebly for the bear to not kill him.

"I can't die here…" he whimpered.

Suddenly a pretty girl showed up, knocking the bear over. "You okay?" she asked, helping Emil to his feet.

"U-um… yes…" he murmured, looking at the ground again.

"Come on, speak up, be a man!" she said, turning to look at him. "I'll leave you to the front lines, okay?" She lunged at the now risen bear, Emil too shocked for a moment to do anything but stand there stupidly and stare. He shook off this shock and helped her chase off the bear.

She wiped the sweat off her brow as Emil thanked her. She turned to reply, but simply stared. "Hey, aren't you the boy from Palmacosta…?"

He blinked. "I don't think so…" he whispered.

"But you look just like him," she said, almost pleading with him to say that he was her "hero."

"But, I don't know you…."

"Oh, well, sorry. You'd better get out of here, there are more monsters around." She turned and walked off, almost heavy-hearted.

"Wait!" he shouted suddenly, surprising himself at the volume of his voice.

"Yes, what is it? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"I just… wanted to thank you. My name is Emil."

"I'm Marta. Emil, if things get dangerous, will you save me again?" she approached him and looked up at him, folding her hands and begging with her blue eyes.

"But… you saved me…" he said, looking utterly confused.

She laughed. "That's right you don't remember. Take care, Emil!" As she turned around, her pink bangs flew away from her face, revealing the red jewel in her forehead… He realized that girl may be the one the red-haired man was looking for, so he hurried towards town…

…only to be stopped by his Uncle.

"What the hell are you doing here, you stupid pest!? I thought I told you to go home!"

"I'm sorry…" Emil said feebly.

"Oh, the things I'm going to do to you…" he snarled. "You better pray that I'm nice to you."

Emil gulped, waiting for his uncle and the other guards to pass before hurrying back to town to find the man.

He scoured the town, searching high and low for the male with glasses. He received glares from the other townspeople. He searched the fountain, the supply store, the Inn, even the Church of Martel that he hated so much. The last place he looked was the mayor's house. He feared the mayor, since he could be kind one moment and cruel the next. He was surprised to find the red-haired man speaking with the mayor.

"So, you haven't seen Marta at all…" the male said, disappointment heavy in his voice.

"I'm sorry Richter, but I haven't seen her at all. Oh, hello there, Emil," he said. He seemed to be in a good mood today.

"Hello mayor…" he said softly. "Um, sir," he said, looking directing into Richter's vibrant green eyes. "I saw a girl with a red jewel in her forehead… I thought-" he was cut off, Richter lunging at him and grabbing his shoulders.

"Where did you see her!?" he almost yelled, shaking Emil. The expression on his face was one of hungry wolf, the thought of finding his prey exciting his animal instincts.

"Um… at the lakebed…" he said, fighting the dizzy feeling of being shaken so violently. He thought he heard his neck crack.

"Richter, calm down," the mayor said gently, a little disturbed seeing the look on his face and the way he was handling young Emil.

"Sorry," he mumbled, stepping back. "Mayor, I'd like permission to take Emil with me to the lakebed."

"Of course," he replied, seeing the look of longing on Emil's young face. The male seemed to like Richter, and was looking at him shyly. The mayor thought that maybe, this would be good for Emil, that maybe he'd get out of his shell if he could be around someone so confident.

Emil seemed happy at the prospect. He kind of respected the male who was so opposite of him. He was confident and spoke his mind, was harsh but could be equally as gentle.

Richter smiled very slightly, so slight it was almost impossible to see. He turned and left the building, waiting outside for Emil, who was thinking so deeply that he didn't realize that Richter had left.

"Emil," the mayor said, drawing Emil quickly out of his daydream and sent him hurrying outside.

"I'm sorry, I'm ready to go now…" he murmured, looking at the ground once again.

Richter appeared to glare down at Emil over his glasses. "You apologize too much. If you want to be a dog, of course, I won't stop you."

"I'm sorr- oh." He began apologizing, but stopped himself.

Richter sighed slightly.

"Sorry…" he said, slumping his shoulders, unhappy that he had disappointed the male.

"Stop apologizing." He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry for yelling before," he said, then turned and walked off towards Lake Sinoa.

Emil followed at his side, though walked slightly behind him, feeling unworthy to walk right at his side, but worthy enough to walk close to him.

As they approached the gaping mouth of the cave in the dry lakebed, they encountered Emil's uncle and several guards standing at the entrance. When Alba saw Emil, his face twisted in disgust.

"What are you doing here, you demonic little pest? I thought I told you to go home. I can't believe you. You know, because of you, rumors are going around that town that we're in alliance with the Vanguard. Get home, going to bed without dinner will be the least of your damn worries."

"I have permission from the mayor to bring him with me," Richter said coldly when Emil seemed to collapse inside from the brutal attack on him.

"What do you mean? Emil, you're not going in there."

"Didn't you just call him a 'demonic little pest'?" Richter snarled, glaring at Alba over his glasses, making his already vibrant eyes more so. Alba flinched slightly.

"Get out of the way." Richter said firmly, staring him down.

"No."

"MOVE!" Richter said, rage rendering his face close to demonic.

Alba moved then, Richter's confident stride taking him inside the cave. "Even dogs can think for themselves," Richter said, looking at Emil as he was engulfed in darkness.

"You're going home," Alba said grabbing Emil's arm. Emil heard that howl again, almost encouraging him to… do something. "Come on, you're a man, speak up!" played through Emil's head as he remembered Marta's words. He pulled his arm away from Alba.

"I'm going," he said, making a dash inside to avoid any more confrontations with his uncle.

He rejoined Richter and stayed close to the male's side. The darkness frightened him, and Richter was sort of safe. If he stayed close to Richter, he'd be fine.

"Do you know how to fight?" Richter asked suddenly, stopping abruptly and looking at Emil.

"Um... well… kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Well, I think I've fought twice…"

"You think?" Richter said, apparent that he was somewhat disgusted with him. Emil was used to that tone, but when it came from Richter, it seemed harsher and made him feel more disgusting than normal.

"Oh, well, here's a good monster to train on."

"M-monster!?" Emil yelped, shrinking away from the somewhat cute, round thing.

Richter's tone was gentler now. "Emil, you're responsible for yourself against this monster, but I promise I'll bail you out if it gets too tough. I won't let anything happen to you. After all, I did ask you to come."

For whatever reason this statement made Emil blush, and he was very thankful that it was dark enough in the cave so Richter couldn't see. It made him so happy to know that someone would watch out for him, and Richter… He couldn't believe Richter would protect him. Someone who was almost a complete stranger, someone who seemed to be kind of a loner, someone who shouldn't give a damn about him. Emil wanted to cry, but Richter's words helped give him a little courage to face the monster.

Richter was a good teacher, showing Emil how to hold a sword properly, how to swing so he wouldn't throw himself off-balance. He taught him to use his weapon to block attacks. At one point, fed up with Emil being so incompetent, he his swords away, stood with his chest pressed against Emil's back, and showed him how to swing and move with his own body.

Emil was sent to heaven when Richter did this. He could feel his muscles under his clothes, the warmth that radiated off his body. He longed for those strong arms to embrace him and protect him from everything. But Richter left him as quickly as he had come, returning to the fight with his own two swords. Emil felt almost… empty when he left, sad that Richter wouldn't satisfy his unvoiced desires.

When they won, the continued. Emil, unable to contain his curiosity any longer, finally asked the question burning on his mind. "Richter, why are you looking for Marta?"

Richter stopped, looking at Emil without emotion. "Is it something you need to know in order to live?"

"Um… no, I was just wondering…" he said, feeling as if he'd done something wrong.

"Then I don't feel the need to satisfy your idle curiosity," he said curtly, turning to continue.

"I'm sorry…" Emil sad, feeling truly awful. He had made Richter displeased, the one person who showed any interest in who he was.

"Don't apologize excessively," Richter said over his shoulder, stopping in his tracks. "I'm accused of being short with people and I don't intend to change my ways, but I don't have anything against you."

"Oh. Thank you!" Emil said, feeling a better.

"That's not something you need to thank me for," Richter replied dryly, destroying the joy that Emil had just acquired.

"Oh… sorry." He whispered, feeling awful again.

Richter sighed, continuing down the tunnel.

Emil felt awful, walking along as if in a trance, immersed in his thoughts of disappointing Richter again. Emil was suddenly pressed against the wall, Richter's face very close to his. "Emil, watch where you're going," he said sternly, pointing as a spider fell from the ceiling, having sensed Emil's distracted nature and was prepared for a meal.

Emil felt his face burning, Richter's lips so close to his, his eyes so much, nicer when they were close. He felt as if he could be engulfed in those eyes, and if he could get past that cold shield he'd be immersed in warmth.

"Th-thank you…" he stuttered breathlessly, unable to think coherently with Richter so close.

Richter pulled away and let him stand on his two feet. "Watch where you're going, Emil," he said in the gentle tone again. "Monsters could attack you from anywhere, and if you touch them you'll _have_ to fight them." Emil sighed softly. "Look, Emil, I'm sorry I yelled earlier. I don't want you walking around in a daze anymore, alright? I just don't think you should talk more than you need to. When emotions are put into words, they tend to lose their strength, so saying sorry or thanking someone too much loses its effect."

Emil nodded and smiled, conveying his thanks through it. He hoped it would impress Richter, even a bit. Richter returned it slightly. "Glad to see you being a man," he said, continuing down the tunnel to a door.

They heard something inside. "Was that a monster!?" Emil yelped, shrinking back behind Richter a bit.

"Probably. And it's probably very strong too. I want you to stay out here while I take care of it, alright?" he said, leaving Emil entranced by the gentle intention behind the words.

"O-okay…" he said softly, watching Richter leave through the door.

He suddenly heard a scream, and it sounded like Marta. He debated for a moment, wondering what to do, then went inside to find Richter attacking a helpless Marta.

"Give me Ratatosk's core," he snarled.

"No."

"Then I'll have to destroy you along with it."

Emil was shocked, how could this man attack Marta, and without a word. "Stop! Please stop! Richter, what are you doing!?" he looked so upset and confused.

"I thought I told you to wait outside."

"… Richter… what are you doing?"

"She's trying to awaken Ratatosk, the demon lord. If she succeeds, he will destroy the world."

"That's not true! He's not a demon lord! He's the lord of all monsters!"

Emil hesitated then stepped between them.

"Step aside," Richter snarled.

"…No…" he said softly, looking up at him sadly.

"MOVE!" he yelled, assuming this would scare Emil as it had his uncle. Emil squirmed a bit under his gaze. 'Come on, be a man, speak up!' played through his head in a flash.

"I'm not a dog! That's why I'm going to make my own decisions!" he said, surprising and impressing Richter.

"Emil…" he said, almost proud of Emil's newfound courage.

This warm moment was short-lived as Marta made a dash for the door, thanking Emil as she left. Emil blocks the door from Richter, who wished to pursue his prey.

"Why did you attack her like that? If you just talked things over…" he said, cut off by Richter.

"Don't get in my way." He summoned a talking creature, who called itself Centurion Aqua. Emil was completely shocked.

"Don't get in Master Richter's way," she said cutely, summoning a turtle that knocked Emil away.

Emil felt weak and betrayed, wondering how Richter could have done this to him. He couldn't believe that he was so cruel, remembering the sort of warm words and the one time he touched him, and how he'd been so close. It made his cheeks flush deep red.

He freaked out when a cat-like monster approached him. "You must save Lady Marta!" it said.

"But… I'm too weak…" he protested, scared. "Another talking monster…"

"I am not a monster," it replied, offended. "I am Centurion Tenebrae. And I can make you strong. You would have to become a Knight of Ratatosk."

"A knight for the demon lord!?" he squeaked, remembering and clinging to Richter's words as if they were a lifeline. He wanted to believe that Richter was good inside.

"Lord Ratatosk is not a demon lord. He is the lord of all monsters. Since he was injured recently, monsters have been running amuck, disrupting the mana flow and causing all sorts of problems." Emil looked at him almost in disbelief, but this… creature seemed warmer than Richter, and Emil was also concerned for Marta and Richter.

"Alright, I'll be a knight," he said, and they made a pact. Emil continued deeper into the caves, encountering Richter, who was lying face-down on the ground, wounded.

"Richter!" he cried, rushing over to his side and shaking him slightly

"He's not dead." Tenebrae said matter-of-factly as they heard Marta scream from deeper in the cave.

"We have to tell Aqua," Emil said, freaked out seeing his first real friend face-down on the ground.

"But we must save Lady Marta!" Tenebrae replied, shocked at Emil.

"It'll be fast, but he needs help."

Tenebrae sighed, "If you must. But I hope that Lady Marta does not perish…"

Emil nodded and raced back to Aqua.

"What do _you_ want?" she snarled, seeing Tenebrae and put on edge.

"It's Richter… He's hurt badly…" he panted, pointing to where he was. Aqua was distressed.

"I'll take care of him," she said, rushing off. Emil and Tenebrae were behind her then passed her. Emil looked unhappily over his shoulder as Aqua performed healing artes on his limp body. He prayed that Richter would be alright as he headed for the scream…


	2. Second Encounter

KYAH! I wrote chapter 2! AND THERE'S YAOI! I couldn't help myself, I'm sorry.  
Actually, I'm not sorry.  
So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

* * *

Marta was still cursing that Light Frog under her breath as she, Emil, and their new acquaintance Regal left the town of Izoold. Emil liked Regal a lot. He was humble and kind, and never once treated him like a child. Emil couldn't help but notice Regal's splendid build, but he thought about Richter instead.

He missed his "sexy librarian."

He hadn't seen Richter since he'd been face-down in the cave at Lake Sinoa. He still hoped inside that he was a good person, that he really had meant his gentler words and that this whole Marta/Ratatosk affair was just a huge misunderstanding and that they'd be able to talk things out and be friends…

"Emil, are you alright?" Regal asked, leaning over slightly and peering into Emil's face. "Your face has started turning blue and that isn't really a good sign.

Emil blinked and took a deep breath, his color almost immediately returning to normal. "I'm sorry…" he murmured. He had been so deep in thought that he'd forgotten to breathe. Or maybe it was the thought of Richter that took his breath away.

"Don't be sorry, Emil," Regal said gently, "But please remember to breathe occasionally."

"O-okay…" Emil said softly, a little embarrassed that he'd forgotten something as simple as breathing.

His thoughts then returned to Richter, and he vaguely remembered the old man Koton had mentioned him. Maybe he'd seen him…

Emil led the group to Hakonesia Peak. Being slightly ahead of the others, he saw Richter entering Koton's building.

Marta was quick to catch him. "Emil, what are you doing?"

"I-I need to talk to Koton. Wait here, okay?" Emil hoped Marta would take the hint.

"But why can't I come with you?" she protested.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise so, um…"

"Alright, I'll wait here…" she said, disappointed.

"It's alright, Lady Marta," Tenebrae said coolly, "I shall accompany Emil inside."

Outside the door, Emil heard Richter discussing something with Koton.

"Right, now the Balacruf Tombstone to complete the deal," the greedy collector said in his rat-like voice.

"I know. You'll give up the Spiritual Tome then?" Richter replied. He sounded cool and collected, but there seemed to be a hint of the wolf in him.

"Of course."

At this point, Emil ran in. "Richter!" he cried, happy to see his friend.

"Emil!?" Richter seemed confused. Why was Emil there? Through his confusion though, he was pleased inside. He liked the blond, he reminded him of someone he knew, someone he needed back.

"What's the Spiritual Tome? Does it have anything to do with Ratatosk?" Emil questioned. He needed to know.

"Not directly."

"So they are related somehow?"

"Why should I explain this to you?" he said curtly, the tone he often used when even mildly irritated.

"Because you matter to me," Emil said. He hoped Richter could hear how deep it was. Emil had been having dreams of the "sexy librarian" since they had parted. Sometimes Richter killed him, in which he would end up awake in a cold sweat, crying when he thought about it. Other times though, he would dream of those warm arms around him back in Lake Sinoa Cave. Richter did wonderful things to his body in those dreams. He had let down his tough exterior and let Emil see his more sensitive side, and Emil enjoyed being touched so softly and tenderly, getting kisses and having his hair ruffled. Usually, his mind would extend this dream to a raunchy end, and when he woke up in the middle of the night, something always ached between his thighs. He didn't know why, only aware of one use for it, but it always felt good when he ran his hand along the length, thinking of Richter doing it with his stronger, larger hands. He tried so hard to muffle his moans and pants, wishing he knew what his body was doing. But if it felt good, then it must be okay, right? He disliked the part when his sheets would get wet with the strange, sticky white liquid, but otherwise he loved doing this. He always hoped he would have dreams of Richter loving him so gently when he went to bed every night.

"Richter, why are you in the Vanguard? You're so nice to me, except when it comes to Ratatosk's core…" he said sadly, looking down at the ground slightly. If it weren't for Ratatosk, he wouldn't have any problems with Richter.

Richter responded with a slightly surprised sound.

"Please tell me!" Emil begged.

"No." One simple word said so much, and it crushed Emil slightly inside. But he wouldn't back down yet.

"Then I'm going with you," he said simply, but with determination. "If your plan has anything to do with killing Ratatosk, I have to stop you."

"Is Marta here with you?" he said, knowing this was a weak spot.

"I-I won't let you kill her!" he burst out. He liked Marta, yes, but as a friend. She was somewhat annoying. Her actions and words made him wonder if she even saw him as Emil and not as her "prince." He felt like he had a duty to her though, since she saved him before.

"Alright, I'll let you assist me. But if I so much as glimpse her in the corner of my eye, she's as good as dead," he threatened.

"What do you want me to do?" Emil said, frightened.

'Strip down so I can take you,' Richter thought. Wait, where did that thought come from? He didn't love the boy, or his body. He wanted Aster back, that's all. Well, that's what he tried to convince himself of anyway.

"Come to Asguard. I'll explain things there. Now go. Or I'll go outside now and kill Marta."

"Right. Um… Thank you."

When Emil and Tenebrae came back outside, Marta was waiting for them patiently.

"You're back, what's the surprise?"

"Um, well, um, we sort of have to go to Asguard, you see, but-"

"What!? Why?"

"Lady Marta, I believe Emil is thinking about doing something for you," Tenebrae said coolly, helping Emil before he got too flustered. "Please give him your support."

"Well, I guess we can. But promise you'll explain all of this."

"Eh, sure!"

Marta began walking off towards the cliff-side town. Emil and Tenebrae lagged behind a bit.

"Thanks, Tenebrae."

"To be honest, I'm not comfortable with this. But it wouldn't hurt to know what Richter is up to."

Marta turned around, wondering where the two others were. "What are you two whispering about over there?"

"Nothing!" Emil replied quickly, trying to act natural but knew he seemed suspicious.

They walked for a while through the mountain pass and finally found the town that was so neatly nestled at the cliff side. Upon entering, the mayor of Asguard greeted them briskly.

"Oh! What great timing! I have a favor to ask of you, Marta."

"A favor from me?" Marta couldn't possibly think of what the mayor would want her to do.

"You see, we've been planning to hold a festival here, to revive tourism. We've been wondering if you might perform the Maiden Ritual as part of the festivities?"

Before Marta could respond to anything, the mayor continued. "Please come to my house. I'll be happy to fully explain things there."

With that, Marta was dragged off a ways, without a word, completely surprised. She looked over her shoulder at Emil, who also looked somewhat confused. The mayor told Marta to wait for a moment and went to Emil.

"Richter told me what's going on. I'll keep Marta busy while you're out with him. Please head to the inn," he whispered to the blond.

"Hold on! Emil, what are you going to do?" Marta asked, not wanting to be separated from her "prince."

"This works out perfectly since I've got some errands to run. I'll just meet up with you afterwards at the mayor's house."

"You're keeping a lot of secrets from me lately," Marta said, hurt and accusatory.

"I'm sorry…" Emil said, genuinely sorry.

"Come on, Marta!" the mayor said, dragging her off to his house to discuss the festival.

Tenebrae could no longer hold back his chuckle. "Emil, I didn't know you had such tastes."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean meeting Richter at an inn while the mayor keeps Marta busy. Doesn't that sound a little risqué to you?"

"Um… I don't know what you're talking about, Tenebrae…"

The Centurion sighed. "Emil, from how the mayor put it, it sounded like you had a secret, romantic date with Richter at the inn."

"What!? I didn't- I mean- It's not like that!"

Tenebrae chuckled again. "I know Emil. Anyway, you should probably find something to make it up to Lady Marta."

"Yeah."

Richter was waiting for Emil at the top floor of the inn. There were no other guests there of course, and Richter was sitting comfortably on a bed, looking up at the ceiling until Emil walked in. Emil couldn't help but notice the slight bulge in Richter's pants where his 'thing' would be. Emil wondered if it hurt him when he thought of the blond, but the thoughts were quickly pushed out of his head when Richter got up and spoke.

"There you are," he said as if he had been made to wait.

"Um… so where do we go first?"

"There's a researcher named Linar here who's an expert on the Balacruf Mausoleum. We'll see him first."

"I know Linar!" he exclaimed, remembering him from when he met Colette.

"Is that so? Then lead the way." Richter was slightly impressed, but his job was much easier now.

"Um… About Marta…" he said, wondering if Richter would hurt her.

"I made arrangements with the mayor. So long as she doesn't run into me, I won't kill her." He added as an afterthought, "At least for now."

"Thank you! I knew you were a nice person!" He felt better, his affection for Richter reaffirmed.

Richter blinked, surprise spread wide across his face. He couldn't look at Emil, instead looking at the bed sheets, his face redder than his hair. "Don't misunderstand. I still plan on taking Ratatosk's core from her. And when I do, she will die. Don't forget that." The blush was gone and seriousness was back on his face.

Emil looked somewhat crushed at this. He was determined to not give up his love for his friend though and was more than happy to travel with him again, this time right at his side.

It was only a moment before they reached Linar's house. Emil was scared though. Marta was not far away, only at the top of the hill, if Richter saw her… But there was no sign of his companion, and went inside without incident.

"Hey, Emil!" Linar greeted him. "And who is this with you?"

"This is Richter." The aforementioned male nodded slightly. "Um, we'd like to go to the Balacruf Mausoleum."

Harley, a half-elf who was close friends with Linar, responded to Emil. "I thought it was destroyed when the giant tree went out of control."

"Yes, the entrance is completely blocked off," Linar confirmed.

"Damn it," Richter cursed. "Now what?"

"Actually, maybe we could get to the Balacruf Mausoleum from the altar under the stone dais."

"What do you mean!?" Richter said, that hungry wolf in him showing its face once more, fortunately it wouldn't shake Emil again.

Emil explained that when he, Marta, and Colette ventured in there, she said it looked very similar in structural design to the Balacruf Mausoleum.

"It's worth a try," Richter mused. "Come on, Emil."

When Richter left the house, Harley spoke up again. "Hey, Emil, about that guy…"

"You mean Richter? He can be a bit curt, but he's a good person."

Harley looked somewhat confused. "You mean you don't know? Oh, right. Humans can't tell." Emil looked at him strangely. "Sorry, forget I said anything. Be careful out there."

With that Emil left, somewhat confused by Harley's words.

When they reached the stone dais, Emil wondered if they would have to get Marta to open the gate. But that would mean bringing her within Richter's sight, and that would mean…

Richter merely summoned Aqua, who was ecstatic to help her master. Richter asked if she would open the way and she was more than happy to do so. Tenebrae, jealous of her for all the attention, allowed himself to be seen.

"It's nothing special, I could've done this," he said loftily, trying to put Aqua back in her place.

Shocked, the Centurion of Water excused herself and left them, not wanting to be around Tenebrae, who somehow made her feel gloomy.

Once inside, they wandered around a bit, trying to find an entrance or something to the mausoleum. Emil walked past a statue, paying it no mind, but Richter stopped.

"Hold on, Emil."

"Hmm?"

"Something seems out of place here. Let's investigate." He looked up at the statue, trying to find it's secrets.

"Out of place? I don't see anything odd…"

"Really?" Richter was mildly surprised. How could he not… "Oh, I suppose you wouldn't," he said, almost sadly.

"I'm sorry," he replied, not knowing what else to say.

"No, don't apologize. That was my mistake." His tone was gentle and understanding.

"Oh, okay." Emil noticed the unusual change in demeanor, though didn't know why or what do about it, so stayed quiet.

While investigating, Emil became bored and started wandering, going to lean up against the wall.

"Emil! Don't touch the wall!" Richter said, grabbing the male's wrist and pull him against his body. "These ancient ruins are often rigged with booby traps. Just pay attention, and don't do anything stupid."

"I'm sorry." Emil said, too shocked to realize how close he was to Richter. Richter merely sighed. "I really am sorry."

"I heard you the first time," he growled.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, feeling dejected. Richter sighed again.

After they found the device and proceeded along through the dais, Emil finally plucked up enough courage to talk to Richter again.

"You really seem to know a lot about these ruins. Are you an archaeologist or something like that?"

"I believe I told you I was in the Vanguard," Richter said curtly. How could Emil forget such a major detail?

"Oh yeah. Right…"

Richter sighed. "A long time ago I did some work involving ruins. That's why I know what I know. That's all." He seemed sad when he spoke, as if he were remembering some painful memories.

"Thank you!" Emil said, almost overjoyed.

"What?" Richter was caught off guard.

"I'm just happy you answered one of my questions!"

"It must've just slipped out…"

"I'd love to hear more about-"

"I have nothing else to say," he said, cutting Emil off.

"Oh I- okay…" he said, feeling dejected again and pulling away from Richter.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking in silence, they made it to the Balacruf Mausoleum. Everyone was overjoyed, but Richter couldn't help staring at Emil's face. It was the same face as Aster, but it was a different person. He knew that, but he couldn't help staring.

"What!? Is there something on my face?" Emil asked, taken aback by this action.

"No. It's nothing." Richter replied, turning his back to everyone and staring out at the horizon.

"Did I do something wrong…?" Emil asked the two Centurions.

"No, it's just-" Aqua started before Tenebrae cut her off.

"Aqua, what would be achieved in telling him?"

"I know, I know!" she snarled, crossing her arms and departing.

"Tenebrae, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Um, well, you see-"

"You look like a friend of mine. That's all," Richter interjected before things became messy. Tenebrae looked relieved.

"What?"

"Just forget about it. Let's keep moving. We have to find the Balacruf Tombstone as soon as possible."

After defeating another monster guarding the entrance to the mausoleum, Richter thought it appropriate to compliment Emil.

"Looks like your fighting skills have come a long way."

"You taught me everything I know!" Emil said appreciatively.

"That was only when we first met," he said, glaring.

"But that was enough for me to learn the basics of battle. I consider you my mentor." He hoped Richter would be flattered.

Richter's face fell slightly. "Would you say the same when I kill Marta?"

"Well…"

"Don't grow too fond of me, I'm your enemy."

"Right…" he murmured, looking to the ground.

It was another long while before they found what seemed to be what they were looking for. Many of the paths felt like wind tunnels, and monsters infested every corner of the place.

They went deep into the bowels of the Mausoleum, and finally found a lump of rock situated on a pedestal.

"That looks like the Balacruf Tombstone."

"That piece of rock is the tombstone?" Emil said, fairly surprised. He approached the shrine carelessly, but Richter had his guard up.

"Look out!" He ran between Emil and a large monster, blocking it from hurting Emil. His arms were stretched wide, protecting the blond from harm.

"Richter!?" Emil was surprised. Richter would still defend him… It made him glad inside, but he had no time to dwell on that feeling of joy.

"Be careful!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Let's get rid of this pest first," he snarled, his muscles tensing and readying for battle. Emil and Richter attacked together, which made Emil happy. Of course, he let his other side fight for him, but to be with Richter again…

"Are you alright?" Tenebrae asked, his gaze sweeping over Emil to search for any serious injuries.

"Yeah."

"Ancient structures like this often have numerous magical traps. If you approach without carefully checking the area first, you could wind up dead," Richter explained matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry…" Emil sighed. Why did he screw up so much?

"I wasn't looking for an apology."

"Master Richter was warning you, so you wouldn't be injured or worse," Aqua said. "And if you apologize after everything, your apologies become meaningless." This statement seemed a bit crueler than she had previously been.

"Oh."

"Aqua, that's enough," Richter said, silencing the Centurion effortlessly.

Aqua disappeared in a huff, allowing the party to head outside in quiet, of course battling monsters around every corner. The mausoleum was infested.

At the top of the dais, Emil asked Richter the question that was burning on his mind. "What will you do now?"

"I'll give the Balacruf Tombstone to Koton."

"In exchange for the Spiritual Tome?"

"Correct. Now I think you've had enough fun though. Time for you to go back to Marta."

"See you, Emil," Aqua said in an almost friendly sort of way.

"Wait! What's the Spiritual Tome? Why do you need it?"

"The Spiritual Tome is a book on the Church of Martel. It was lost from the Academic Resources Building in Sybak. I'm recovering it for personal reasons. That's all."

"But it's important enough that you're willing to ignore Marta to get it?"

Richter chose not to answer his question, instead opting to thank him. "I could not have gotten the Balacruf Tombstone if not for you. Thank you, Emil. I appreciate your help."

"It was nothing. But what about –"

Richter cut Emil off by putting a round thing in his hand. "This is the Balacruf bracelet. Give it to Marta."

Tenebrae was skeptical, but Richter put his worries at ease, saying that it might be something to use to explain where he went.

As Richter left, Aqua explained that Richter's working for Norton, a man working in Sybak's Academic Resources Building. When Richter told her to hurry, she told Emil that if he wants to help Richter, he needs to come to Triet.

Emil was a bit lost, but returned to Marta, who was a little upset at Emil for taking so long.

"Finally! What took you so long? You took forever coming back to I had to do all the festival planning myself! What do you have to say for yourself!?"

Emil was too shocked to speak, so Tenebrae coolly explained that Emil was looking for a present for her in the mausoleum. Emil showed her the bracelet, which made her anger melt away into joy.

"Oh, Emil! I love it! I love you!" she hugged the blond tightly.

Emil felt bad for lying, but couldn't stop thinking of Richter.

As they were leaving the city, he couldn't help but bring the red-head up. "Is Richter really all that bad?"

Marta was shocked. "Are you listening to yourself!? He's out to kill Ratatosk and me in the process!"

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"What got you thinking about this anyway?"

"It's just, back at the Balacruf-"

"Lady Marta! It's awful! Your hair is in terrible disarray! Your hair is sticking up every which way in the back."

Marta freaked out, running off to find a mirror.

"Emil, perhaps you'd better keep your whole Richter affair a secret."

"Oh! Oh yeah, right. Sorry…"

Emil couldn't help but think about the red-head though, how he'd blocked the monster's attack, how he'd protected him from the walls that could pose potential danger to him. He still wondered though, how he knew the statue was hiding something.

* * *

Richter was sitting alone in the inn again. He was thinking about Aster and Emil. He would never have Aster if his plan fell through. And Emil… He didn't know what to do, the blond was sweet and gentle, but he was sure… No, it couldn't be, it just couldn't be.

He let his mind wander, thinking to his past, present and future. He thought about Emil, how he believed in him. It made him feel almost dirty, and not in a sexy way. But then his mind started to wander to the sexy way, his manhood stirring to life when he thought of Emil. The blond had blushed in Lake Sinoa when he touched him so gently. He didn't have to see, but he knew, as a half-elf. He could sense these otherwise imperceptible things. He wondered if Emil thought about him, noticing that his sex drive had increased slightly since they had last met. Or maybe it was because of Marta. Emil seemed to like her. That thought made him feel somewhat sad.

He pushed the girl out of his mind and went back to Emil. He had wanted to throw him down in the sparse grass outside of the Mausoleum. He'd wanted to take Emil's clothes off and devour his mouth and body, he wanted so badly to touch and please him. He thought about his swollen appendage and it made him hot and uncomfortable in his tight pants. He undid his fly and adjusted himself so he wasn't fighting a losing battle with his pants. He stroked himself with gloves on, pretending they were Emil's soft ones. A blush spread across his cheeks that matched his hair, and he could almost hear Emil's strangled cries in his high, gentle voice. He touched his slightly pointed ears, imagining Emil's face when he saw and felt them, and not caring. It was awe and wonder at the soft, pointed flesh. Just like Aster…

Now Aster was in his little fantasy, propping Emil up in his lap and stroking the boy's manhood for him. Emil stared at Richter, begging for him to take him. And take him he did. He was gentle though, taking off his glove and getting his fingers covered in Emil's spit. Emil didn't know what to do at first, but learned to lick and moan around Richter's three fingers, sending electric sparks shooting to his groin and making him thicker, harder, desiring more. He eventually replaced his fingers with his tongue, kissing Emil passionately as he stretched Emil. He was tight, definitely a virgin. He shifted under him uncomfortably, a little clueless as to what was going on. But Aster, in a slightly deep and husky sex banter, whispered what Richter would do to him. It made Richter anxious, removing his fingers before Emil was completely ready and taking his virginity. Emil made a strangled cry, trying to shift around Richter's cock.

Richter was sent skyrocketing to heaven, and it took him a moment to control himself from exploding right then. Emil was gasping and whimpering softly, Richter descending on his mouth and silencing his cries, trying to turn them to pleasure. Aster was tiring of working Emil's cock, fighting and winning Richter's mouth, which made the friends moan. It sent shivers down Emil's spine and his body responded with pleasure.

"Richter, I think he's ready," he whispered, blowing hot air in Emil's ear and making him moan softly. Richter started rocking, finding that tender spot on the first try and making Emil scream his name. This encouraged Richter, he thrust deeper and deeper, he felt himself nearing climax, but Aster suddenly commanded him to stop. Richter growled at him, wondering why he would stop him in his fun.

"Just wait, my friend," he murmured, reaching under Emil and pulling slightly on his entrance. He had more give, and this pleased Aster.

"Richter…?" Emil said, a little worried, screaming in pain when he felt Aster's cock being forced up inside him too.

Richter couldn't think anymore. Aster's cock felt so good against his, and the sheath was so tight… But Emil was clawing at his shirt, crying bitterly at the pain. Richter bent his head and kissed him tenderly, grabbing his manhood and stroking Emil, trying to distract him.

The two males thrust and hit that spot, taking a turn to pain and pleasure Emil. Emil was screaming in both, but Richter tried to comfort him. He realized it was no longer fun, pushing Aster away and taking little Emil into his lap and having a one-on-one session, kissing and loving him tenderly.

Emil didn't last much longer now, since he was alone with Richter. He moaned and writhed from pleasure, trying to kiss Richter back with the same force he was applying on the blond's mouth. Finally, he exploded in quiet ecstasy. Feeling Emil's ass clench around his dick, hearing his strangled cry put Richter over the edge too.

But Aster was angry. "Richter, how could you forget me for him!?"

Richter blinked in surprise. "But Aster…"

Richter woke from his daydream in a start. He didn't know when exactly he fell asleep, but he was covered in cum, hot, sticky, and very confused.

"What the hell do I do…?"


End file.
